


sweet revenge

by Keyan2814



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gun sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: 血腥味是他最爱的味道，哪怕这种味道来源于他自己。低语是他最爱的物件，他与它日夜相伴，几乎融为一体。Zed满意地看着Jhin的表情，从曾经在Tuula见过的羞涩，到沾染血腥气息后的沉迷，那种纯洁与污秽都尽数在一个人身上展现，最后变成带着血污的肮脏。





	sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> 预警写在前面
> 
> * 枪/性/恋设定【有些约等于3P】  
> * 强奸预警  
> * 流血伤害预警  
> * 烬些微人格分裂/疯狂预警

剑尖抵在高瘦男人的脖子上，锋利的剑刃早就不受任何影响划破了Jhin脖子上的黑色皮料，尖端堪堪贴着他裸露出的脖颈，中间的缝隙连头发丝都不可能通过。Zed只需要在手臂上多用点力，这个被他压在墙壁上的男人就能够瞬间死在他的剑下。  
如果是远距离，或许Jhin还能够加以反抗。可是太近了，忍者悄无声息地出现制住他，他甚至都没有任何还手的余地。  
Jhin的左手正握着刚装好弹的低语。他总是很用心，为了每一场即将到来的盛大演出，他必须做到完美，永远完美。  
即便这种近乎病态的强迫追求会使他陷入险境，就像现在这样。  
他不知是该埋怨对方打断了自己的演出，还是该感谢对方是等到他刚装好弹的瞬间才出现。  
试想一下，如果他装弹到一半就被打断，那他现在宁可死了也得将完整的四发填上才能安心。  
他连呼吸都很小心，只用面具上唯一露出的一只眼睛对Zed的所作所为投以询问。  
并不是“你要干什么”，而是“你怎么还不动手”。  
“我早就想杀了你，就在此刻之前我也这么想，”Zed的声音从金属头盔里传出，手臂上的剑刃随着他的话语使黑色皮料破裂的部分越发增多，“可我又觉得你不该死得太简单。”  
说完，Zed的剑刃换了个方向上挑，将Jhin的白色面具击飞，掉落在地上发出碎裂的声响。  
Jhin的余光瞥到破碎的面具，紧接着Zed就挑破了他脸上的皮料，露出了他绝大部分的面容，和难以掩盖的无助神情。  
就是这样。  
Zed回想起他初次见Jhin，对方就是这样无辜又颓废，让人根本没办法将面前的人和热爱谋杀的癫狂杀手结合在一起。  
就算是Jhin在Tuula监狱的那段日子，也总是表现得毫不张扬又礼貌有加，哪怕Zed时常在他面前透露出想要杀掉他的意图。  
Jhin总是这样，面具下就是个完完全全的普通人。  
他常露出的那只琥珀色眼睛，或许是习惯了注视，较之另一只常年隐藏在面具下的此刻正展露着惊恐和适应恢复视线的幽兰眼珠，要显得淡定得多。  
Zed不是没有见过怪人，或是纯粹疯狂或是纯粹守序。但像Jhin这样分裂的，属实不能算多。

Zed的剑尖在挑破面罩的时候不知是有意还是无意地接触到了Jhin苍白的脸，锋利的剑刃经过的瞬间并没有什么感觉，但不用隔多久，也许只用了一两秒，细密的血珠就汇集成一根血线，在Jhin病态的脸上增添了血色。  
它们顺着Jhin的脸颊滴落下来，流经Jhin逐渐上扬的嘴角，最终落到Zed重新放置于Jhin脖颈处的剑刃上。  
Jhin有些僵硬地想要调整他握着枪悬于半空的手，他倒是没什么还手的意图，除非他面前的男人愿意放松一些警惕。  
敏锐的忍者当然注意到了，但他的视线没有一丝一毫从Jhin脸上移开过，在这样极度近身的情况下，他完全可以不费吹灰之力伸出另一只手臂上的剑刃割破对方拿枪的手。  
他也这么做了。  
拳剑直接攻击手臂造成的伤口要比脸上的伤口深得多，但这样的痛楚不足以使Jhin放开他的低语，血液瞬间顺着他手与枪把间的缝隙延伸开来。  
“亲爱的，你该学习学习什么叫做优美。”Jhin不愿意被Zed的剑刃划破脖子造成丑陋景象而一直小心翼翼，但在他的低语沾上血液之后，一切又变得不一样了。  
他无所顾忌地开口，因为此前的紧张造成了前半句话的沙哑。他任凭Zed的剑刃在他脖子上留下道道血痕，哪怕是训练有素的忍者也因为这样的转变往后退了些许。  
但不是退缩。Zed开始觉得更有意思了，或许他不直接杀掉这个高瘦男人的决定是对的。  
Zed收起了还带着Jhin手臂上血液的拳剑，试图把Jhin手中的低语取下来，但就算血流不止，Jhin也丝毫没有放开那把枪的打算。  
这把枪就像另一个Khada Jhin，它带来鲜血，带来尖叫，带来残忍，带来……死亡。  
但Zed现在所要做的并不是让Jhin得到安逸，他饶有兴致地注视着Jhin逐渐泛起红色的眼睛，直接握上了Jhin手上的伤口，将锋利指尖剜进伤口里。  
疼痛似乎仍然没有带给Jhin什么实质性威胁，如果不是Zed的距离能够清楚看到他的脸色又苍白了几度，嘴唇还在细微颤抖的话。  
Jhin的喉咙开始发出呜呜的声音，这个声音到了他的唇边变成了低沉的笑声，像是在嘲笑Zed的多此一举。  
直到Jhin的手腕在Zed的控制下暂时性失去知觉，Zed才将沾满鲜血的低语从Jhin手中取了下来。  
Jhin来不及想他是不是会死在自己的武器下，他更在意的是Zed能不能用他的武器表达出绝美的艺术，亦或是满足他的强迫。  
“如果你需要的话，我可以教你这样一个惯用冷兵器的忍者如何扣动扳机，如何在我身上打出完美的四枪。”  
死亡？他并不惧怕死亡，但他担忧着他的死亡不够艺术，这是他所不能允许的。  
Zed甚至都没有试图寻找低语的扳机，他看也没看地把这把带有血液的枪放在了Jhin的嘴边，像狩猎一般等着猎物下一步的行动。  
“吞枪自尽从不是我的风格，这实在是太丑陋了，我无法忍受。”Jhin在脑中思索了这样的死相，像被自己恶心到了一样眯了眯眼，重新把视线投到面前的男人身上。  
Zed恍然想起这个人的经历，有些理解了他在自己兴趣爱好外的领域的无知，选择了开门见山：  
“我是说，舔它。”  
Jhin幽深的目光紧锁着Zed，就算他对此一无所知，但也能明显感觉到Zed话语中的羞辱。对方的金属面具在月色中透出冰冷的寒光，Jhin总觉得头盔下的脸正在咧开嘴笑——就像他自己曾做过的。  
“不。”  
完全意料之中的拒绝，Zed不着急也不气恼，只是向着Jhin又贴紧了一些，以便对方能更容易听到他在耳边轻声的话语：“我见过你杀人的样子，如果你拒绝，我会用跟那些方式最相反的一种对付你。”语气自信得就像他完全掌握了控制一个完美主义者的方法。  
“终有一日，你会变成我此生最满意的作……”Jhin剩下的话被抵上来的低语封住，他只能够暂时屈服，顺从着Zed的意思小心地伸出自己的舌头舔舐着沾着血液的枪口。  
血腥味是他最爱的味道，哪怕这种味道来源于他自己。  
低语是他最爱的物件，他与它日夜相伴，几乎融为一体。  
Zed满意地看着Jhin的表情，从曾经在Tuula见过的羞涩，到沾染血腥气息后的沉迷，那种纯洁与污秽都尽数在一个人身上展现，最后变成带着血污的肮脏。  
Jhin似乎开始痴迷于与低语的新交流，他像保养枪支那样细致地用自己口中的液体洗刷着低语上的暗红色痕迹，原本无所适从的右手从Zed手中接管了它。  
拳剑的剑刃仍然位于Jhin的脖颈旁，极大程度地展现着威胁，Zed知道Jhin不会选择跟他同归于尽，那样太缺乏美感了。  
忍者脱下了自己的头盔丢到一旁，拉起刚刚被自己捏得青紫的对方的手腕，手腕侧面伤口的血液尚未完全凝固，这让他很容易就从中吮吸到了Jhin的血液，令人愉悦。  
Jhin比Zed还要大几岁，单独从身高来看的话，Jhin显得更高大一点，但当Zed握住他的手腕就能发现，这个男人纤瘦得就像没有吃过一顿饱饭而造成的营养不良。  
他就这么被Zed拉住，安安静静地清理着枪口上的血迹，显得乖巧无比。就好像他本就如此。  
当枪口已经基本恢复原来的色彩，Zed无声地用他留在Jhin脖子附近的剑刃阻止了他，毕竟再继续下去低语的枪口就会对准他自己。  
低语白色的枪柄上还残留着血液，有一些从枪口流动下来的透明液体将一部分的暗红转变为浅红，像在白色枪柄上开出Jhin喜欢的花。  
“我在期待着下一幕演出。”Jhin的眼神又落到了Zed的脸上，对方永远都带着那副忍者的骄傲，哪怕他的嘴角还流着自己的血。  
Zed放开了Jhin的手腕，再次拿过了Jhin手中的低语。在这种问题上Jhin懒得再无谓地反抗他了。  
剑刃划破皮料的声音再度在空气中响起，不过这一次声音的来源不再是上方，而是Jhin的下身。Zed依旧很不客气地没有对力度加以控制，在Jhin瘦弱的大腿上留下了新的伤口。  
还好，除了几处以手腕为首的稍微深一点的伤口以外，其他伤口大多只是划破了皮肤表面，他或许会因为失血而感到脱力，但还不至于因为失血过多而死去。  
而比伤口的疼痛更引人注意的是下身的空旷感，以及阴冷小巷时常刮过的冷风更清晰地被裸露的肌肤感受到。  
“你破坏了我的演出服，我还怎么工作？”  
“你没有机会了。”  
Zed扯掉了Jhin身上最后一层布料，用腿在Jhin的大腿之间挤出缝隙，将带有黏稠液体的低语枪柄抵上了Jhin未经任何人使用过的洞穴。  
冰冷与黏稠的触感让Jhin生理性僵硬了一瞬间，然而想到不管Zed接下来要做什么，都是在使用他的低语，这让他多少有些兴奋。  
Zed完全可以注意到的是，Jhin身前的器官也已经站起身了，有少许透明的液体从顶端渗透出来。  
他用枪柄的底部去蹭了一些透明液体，却害得从未被触摸过阴茎的Jhin差点没能站稳，险些滑到Zed的剑刃上。  
不希望乐趣很快就结束的Zed理所当然地收起了自己的剑，改为用适宜的力度掐住Jhin受伤的脖颈，使得Jhin只能攀住Zed的手臂。  
枪柄上的液体并没有达到足以润滑的程度，但这一场报复Zed等待得太久了。况且他本来就是临时起意，也更没有必要考虑Jhin的感受。  
Zed紧握住低语，朝着他所知的Jhin最柔软的那一块肉穴挤进去。  
他一直关注着的Jhin终于露出了痛苦的表情，有些费力地抓着他的手臂。这样的反应告诉Zed他的方向并没有错，便继续将低语插进更深的位置。  
新的黏稠液体从枪柄的方向流出来，给紧致的甬道增加了更多阻力。  
Jhin的脸上布满了更多无助，一边排斥一边想要让自己适应，甬道里的物件是他再熟悉不过的低语，他甚至都能够想象出白色枪柄在他身体里进出的样子。  
他甚至是第一次体验从自己的口中发出不同于任何诗歌的声音，像是尖叫，却又和每一个被他杀掉的人不一样。除此之外，这样的声音里还夹杂着他自己的生理性哭泣，还总被Zed掐住把一些噎声咽进肚子里。  
慢慢地，Jhin的双腿逐渐变得没有力气，Zed干脆放开了没法再反抗的Jhin，让他靠坐在墙边，双腿大开更便于插入。  
坐下后的Jhin开始尝试恢复自己的体力，也许是该破的都破掉了，阻碍越来越少，他逐渐能够从这种血腥的痛苦中得到快乐，调整着呼吸努力发出低沉的笑，完全不在意会被口腔中的各种液体呛到。  
然后Zed停了下来，原本被Jhin清理好大半部分的低语再度裹上了比之前更多的黏稠血液。他取下自己一边手臂上的护甲，让几乎已经能支撑自己站起来的Jhin站起身将瘦长的腿搭在他的手臂上。  
Jhin懒懒地靠着墙壁和Zed的身体支撑着自己，凑到Zed的耳边轻声说：“看来现在是一场压轴戏。”  
Zed取下了身上多余的护甲和衣物，露出了他的蓄势待发。他只用手指简单找寻了Jhin后面还没停止细微流血的地方，就着那个地方的杂乱液体，没有停留地将自己深深埋入。  
男人的火热温度不同于冰冷的枪械，尽管Jhin已经可以接受异物的侵入，失去血色的苍白身体也被这样的体温差惹得向反方向瑟缩了一阵。  
Jhin试图拿回自己的低语，但Zed或许是出于想要他专心或是其他的什么原因，握着手中不愿意交给他。  
他低下头不去看Zed，却轻轻笑着在对方插入他身体的次数：“1，2，3，4……1，2，3，4……”其间还带有一些停顿和无力的呻吟。  
所以Zed当然知道，吸引这个男人注意力最好的方法是，在他数到3之后停下来。  
毕竟不论出于什么原因，他都不愿意别人只拿头顶对着他。  
这样的方式对于Jhin来说当然是很奏效的，他迫切地想要Zed完成这个4，否则他就会一直难受下去。  
他甚至能带着请求地看向Zed，只要对方愿意在他的节奏里。  
Zed以行动表示了默许，又或者说是反对。他重新抽动，但不再保持均衡的节奏，让Jhin的计数变得凌乱，或者是由于失血而导致体力流逝飞快的原因喘不上气。  
他会觉得自己即将就这样凌乱地死去了，但Zed好像时刻在注意他的状态，一旦他快要晕厥过去的时候就会有所作为，让他保持着一定程度的清醒，而不是陷入沉睡宛如一个死人。  
“咳……既然你想让我持续醒着，就应该把它还给我。”Jhin开始调动着自己剩余的体力对Zed发出细微的抗议，他身边没有任何能让他提起兴趣的东西，让他怎么保持清醒？  
“不。”就像一开始被Jhin拒绝那样，Zed回应道。  
“哈哈……哈……亲爱的……劫，你真是太固执了。你的固执让你杀了你的师父，他可比你有意思太多了！哈哈哈！”Jhin又开始断断续续地发出笑声，讲起Kusho大师的时候，像是想到了什么绝妙的笑话，靠着身后的墙壁疯狂大笑起来。  
“够了。”Zed冷静地开口，这是Jhin明显猜到他不会杀了自己又不愿意继续保持清醒的做法，要想让Jhin完全闭嘴，他就得在杀掉还是打晕中间二选一。  
不，Jhin的眼神还在提醒着他，他的手里还有第三种选择，Jhin的低语。  
但他任何一种都不愿意妥协。  
他抓住Jhin裹挟着汗水已经杂乱不堪的头发，将自己从Jhin身体里退出来，停止了持续得并不太久的抽插运动，迫使Jhin跪在他的面前。  
Zed把还带有他的体液和Jhin的血液的挺立阴茎放到Jhin的唇边，说出新的威胁：“如果你敢咬下去，那我就敢让你的头和它永远待在一起。”  
Jhin如Zed所愿的没法说话了，他的鼻腔里充斥着各种腥味，Zed还拉着他的头发让他不断靠近着这个腥味的来源，他只能像最开始舔舐低语那样学习着怎么去舔Zed的男根。  
并没有那么轻松，虽然它的形状要规则得多，可是Zed每一次都想让它在Jhin的口中埋得更深，顶端触碰到喉咙里还一直给人一种想要干呕的感觉，然而每当这个时候Zed就会伸出手卡住Jhin的嘴防止他闭合。  
一次次强忍干呕造成的生理性泪水爬得Jhin满脸都是，他的嘴边还带着一些属于他自己的血污，他只能无力地将手按在Zed的腰间，妄图阻止他的持续挺进。  
Zed握着Jhin受伤的那只手，带领他在自己的炽热上撸动着，他本就因为失血而发麻的手此刻基本全无知觉，只能任由Zed动作。

几番折腾之后Zed终于来了感觉，他紧握住Jhin的手，将大量白灼液体连带着他的复杂感情一并倾吐在Jhin的口中，随后将Jhin推到在地。  
Jhin如愿以偿地昏睡过去。  
Zed因为担心他窒息而死，胡乱地用Jhin身上仅剩的布料擦拭了他的脸，就迅速把他带回去清理了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里他们在我心里的关系如下：
> 
> 劫从一开始就讨厌烬，但在这种讨厌中有一些未知的情愫，可以称之为施虐或占有，能不能称为爱还未可说。  
> 【如果我以后想写后续的话】
> 
> 烬是枪性恋，他迷恋低语胜过其他，劫更像是他生命中并不重要的插曲。  
> 劫来找他，他就可以陪劫玩玩，如果没有劫，他或许会过得更好。


End file.
